


Theories and Wagers

by ladyknightkaci



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Bisexual Flynn, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, bisexual reggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightkaci/pseuds/ladyknightkaci
Summary: Flynn has a theory. A theory that she’s absolutely certain is true, no matter how much Julie objects.The boys are definitely more than friends.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Flynn & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 400





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working with the idea that people can now see the boys as long as Julie is in the same room, but Julie is still the only one that can touch them. So Flynn has had lots of quality sleepover time with the himbos.

Flynn has a theory. A theory that she’s absolutely certain is true, no matter how much Julie objects.

The boys are definitely more than friends. 

She’s been spending a lot more time with the band, now that she can see them whenever Julie is around. There’s been some epic sleepovers and pop culture catch up nights in the studio. Reggie has even been hanging with her and communicating through notes and songs. (Yeah, he was definitely her favorite). 

“Listen, Julie! They are way too affectionate for three guys raised in the 80s and 90s. I’d buy it if they were actually our age because people are finally way more aware of toxic masculinity. I’m telling you, they’re dating.”

“If they’re dating why do Luke and I have such great chemistry? And why does Reggie hit on anything that moves?” Julie shoots back, pointing a finger at her best friend for emphasis. 

They’re camped out on Julie’s bed, working on a group project for their history class. 

“Psht, you’re just ignoring the obvious because you have a crush on Luke,” Flynn responds, dragging out the word crush in a singsong voice. 

“Jules, I know queer when I see it. And them boys? Ain’t straight. They’re all over each other every second. Remember when we showed them Lilo and Stitch and they all started crying and hugging when Stitch was talking about his family? Or when we painted Alex’s nails and Reggie and Luke barged in an hour later demanding to match?” 

“They’re just really close friends! All of them had kind of tough home lives.” Tapping her pencil against her chin, Julie gets a spark of inspiration. “How about this, if you get proof they’re dating, I’ll do your algebra homework for a month.”

“Hmm. Okay, okay, I’m liking what I hear. But what happens if, by some miracle, you prove they aren’t dating?”

Julie grins wickedly at her best friend, who immediately lets out a groan upon seeing the familiar expression. “You finally have to ask Kayla out!” 

“Ugh, fine! But let the record show that I am only agreeing because I am absolutely certain I am right!”

Now all Flynn has to do is come up with a way to either get their ghost friends to admit it, or find evidence. This is going to be fun.


	2. Two

Okay, so, maybe when Flynn brought up her “theory” she wasn’t being entirely truthful. She knows for certain that Alex, Reggie, and Luke are dating. She feels a little bad for not out right telling Julie, but it’s not her’s to tell. (And hey, if she’s going to get a free month of algebra homework out of it, well she’s not going to complain.) 

To be fair, it was Reggie’s idea. 

——

Reggie had taken to hanging out with Flynn when Luke and Julie were focused on their songwriting, since lyrics weren’t his strong suit. Flynn had even started keeping a mini whiteboard with a variety of markers in her room just for him. (And if Reggie had teared up a little at the thoughtfulness, there’s no proof and he’ll deny it.)

Last week, Reggie was hanging out in her room and helping her redecorate. 

“Okay!” She began, clapping her hands together, “First, I need your help hanging this over my bed.” Flynn held up the bi pride flag with a flourish. 

What is that? Was written on the whiteboard. 

“Oh shit, I guess it must not have existed when you guys died. This is the bisexual pride flag!”

That’s so cool!! You’re bi?

“Yep! And I finally found a flag that wasn’t ridiculously overpriced.”

Hell yeah! I’m bi too! Appeared next, along with a bunch of excited smiley faces. Followed by, Alex is gay and Luke is pan, so we’ve almost got a full range in our relationship, ha!

“Fuck yeah, bi babes represent! I wish I could give you a high five right now,” Flynn replies with a grin. 

Then she realized that Reggie had written relationship and not band or friendship. 

“Wait, what do you mean, relationship?”

Did Julie not tell you we’re dating? Since ‘94, Along with another smiley was the reply. 

“Uhh, I kind of think that Julie doesn’t know,” Flynn said. Because they promised no more secrets, and if Julie knew she had a crush on her ghost band mate that had two boyfriends, she would definitely mention it. “But you are definitely going to tell me all the juicy details next time I can hear you. Because I’m going to demand more than your little ghost hands can write.”

What? How could she not know? It’s not like we’re subtle. 

Flynn snorted at that. Understatement of the century. She’d kind of thought there might have been some other crushes going on in the band, but she didn’t even consider the possibility of them being together. She shrugged her shoulders, “I guess we’re just used to super affectionate friendships now that she didn’t realize.”

Well now that you know, you definitely have to help me mess with her. 

——

So here she is, a week later and a ridiculous bet set up with her best friend, all thanks to her best ghost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long should this fic be? I feel like I could keep writing these idiots forever so let me know!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos, they really have inspired me to work hard to continue. I’m sorry I’ve got another short chapter, but I just wanted to give you something. 
> 
> I love comments and suggestions so don’t hesitate to drop a note!

“Alright boys, phase one is in motion!” Reggie crows as he pops into the garage, where Luke and Alex are messing around with Carlos’ laptop on the couch.

(Since discovering they existed, Carlos has been very chill about sharing his belongings. Reggie knew he was right to like the little dude from the start.)

“Really, you’re still insisting on this?” Alex asks, tone implying that he’s still very much opposed to Reggie’s scheme.

“Of course! Flynn and I have a fool proof pranking plan! It’s gonna be epic,” the bassist replies with a wide grin, “Besides, Jules has a great sense of humor and loves pranks. She’s gonna think this is hilarious when it’s over.”

“Now, Alexander, Lucas,” he begins with mock gravitas that has Alex rolling his eyes and Luke grinning fondly, “Phase one is simple. We start being more affectionate with each other when Julie's around. Not that we weren't before, but Flynn seems to think we might have been subconsciously trying to keep our relationship on the down low."

Alex just lets out a sigh and buries his head in his hands.

"Aw, cmon, Alex!” Luke cajoles, knocking his shoulder against the blonde's, “You’re really gonna complain about getting smothered with attention from your two incredibly hot boyfriends?”

“Yes, when it could possibly make our only connection to the living world upset with us,” he says, lifting his head with a sharp glare.

This causes Luke and Reggie to turn their puppy dog eyes full blast.

“Ugh. Alright, fine! I’ll do it!” Reggie let’s out a whoop, “But, _but_ neither of you are never allowed to bring up the December Incident of ‘93 _Ever_. _Again_.”

“Deal!” Alex’s boyfriends agree, simultaneously, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Four

6 months into being ghosts, and the boys have finally mastered becoming corporeal to move objects. So now, Luke, Reggie, and Alex were snuggled together on Luke’s couch-turned-to-bed in front of the tv (that Julie moved in from the basement when she realized they were here to stay) watching a Disney movie called Mulan. 

“Holy shit,” Alex exclaims, “I wanna grow up to be her,” after the end of I’ll Make a Man Out of You. 

“Same,” Reggie breathes out, in awe. 

A small smile graces Luke’s lips as he takes in his boyfriends’ reactions to the movie. 

“We should cover that,” Luke whispers in response, tentative to interrupt the spell that Mulan has cast over the other two boys. He immediately nuzzles face intro where Alex and Reggie’s heads are rested together in against his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispers into his boyfriends’ hair. 

Luke is the only one who hears the garage door opening, and offers Julie a small smile as she enters. 

“We’re watching Mulan for the first time!” He says, quietly, but with enthusiasm, “They’re enthralled.”

Julie giggles, making her way to join the cuddle pile. Alex immediately raises his arm to encompass her when he feels Julie’s weigh sink down against the mattress. 

“It’s my favorite too,” she says, grinning, while snuggling into Alex’s side. 

She never once questions the fact that she walked into three boys cuddling while watching a Disney movie.


	5. Chapter 5

“Babes!” Luke shouts as he poofs into the studio, where Alex and Reggie are furiously stabbing at controllers on the couch. 

It takes a couple seconds for them to register a new presence and then pause their game before they look up at their boyfriend. 

Luke’s grin is practically splitting his face as he announces, “There’s like 50 new rides at Disney! And we can get in free!” 

“Disney?! For free?!” Reggie practically screams, “This is my literal dream come true. Holy shit. I’d say that I’m dying but I’m already dead. Can you die twice? Cause I think that might be happening.” 

The words leave the bassist’s mouth in such a rush that Alex and Luke need to take a second before they comprehend what their boyfriend has bellowed at them. 

“Sounds like fun, Luke,” Alex says with a smile. 

“Well, let’s go!” Luke exclaims, grabbing his partners’ hands and poofing them to the park. 

——

“Well, well, well,” Julie drawls out from her spot on the studio sofa next to Flynn, “Where have you all been?”

“Disney!” Reggie immediately shouts with a grin in response, still on a high from their trip. 

Flynn elbows Julie and hisses, “They went to Disney together!” Julie just glares in response before whispering, “That doesn’t prove anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it’s been way way way too long. I’m sorry!! I finally talked myself into watching Julie for the umpteenth time (that’s a lie I just finally let myself) and it restarted my writing. So I hope you still like the story. Please comment and give me constructive criticism! Or tell me to shut up lol.


End file.
